witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Toussaint
|form-of-government = Hereditary Monarchy |status = Duchy Vassal state of Nilfgaard |head-of-state = |currency = Nilfgaardian Floren and/or Novigradian Crown |image-location = Places Toussaint.png |image-map = Tw3 toussaint map base.jpg |flag = Flag Toussaint.png |coa = COA Toussaint1.png|ruler = Toussaint Monarchy}} Toussaint is a small duchy under the banner of the Empire of Nilfgaard, famous for its wines, enabled by the region's volcanic soil and ideal combination of sunny and rainy days. This mountainous place is ruled by Anna Henrietta during the events of the games and novels. Toussaint does not maintain a large standing army of its own, instead relying on a few regiments of knights-errant, watching the borders and roads in conjunction with Ducal Guard. Tradition is a holy thing in Toussaint. Holidays, the most important of them being Wine Vat, are keenly observed. Despite being a vassal state of Nilfgaard, Toussaint maintains high level of autonomy and the Nilfgaardian Empire does not tend to impose imperial authority on its internal affair or violate its borders for the most part. National Emblems Coats of arms The coat of arms for Toussaint is not actually described in the novels. The current coat of arms was designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro and was considered unofficial until it was used in as part of Ciri's tree. The second was inspired by the Czech concept (the drawing) and redesigned by Juraj103. Flag The flag of Toussaint by SMiki55 is based on the icon of the Duchy present on the in-game map in the . Notable Toussaintois Rulers * RogerIn the Witcher ''game series * Adela Marta * Carolina Roberta * Raymund * Anna Henrietta * Ludoric * Divethaf '''Aristocracy' * Amadis de Trastamara * Jacqueline * Veronique * Notturna * Palmerin de Launfal * Milton de Peyrac-Peyran Others * Fringilla Vigo * Artorius Vigo * Reynart de Bois-Fresnes * Damien de la Tour * Guillaume de Launfal * Vivienne de Tabris * Adrien de Rouleau * Guy de Bois-Fresnes * Sylvia Anna * Barnabas-Basil Foulty * Marlene de Trastamara Locations Vineyards * Castel Ravello * Vermentino * Castel Toricella * Casteldaccia * Tufo * Sancerre * Nuragus * Coronata * Corvo Bianco * Pomerol Regions * Caroberta Woods * The Champs-Désolés * Dun Tynne * Gorgon Foothills * Sansretour Marsh * Sansretour Valley * Vedette Valley Others * Beauclair * Caed Myrkvid * Cervantes Pass * Corvo * Dun Tynne * Fox Hollow * Sansretour River * Vedette * Zurbarran Trivia * Toussaint is the French name for the "real world" Catholic holiday celebrated on November 1st, All Saints' Day. It is also the name of a commune in Upper Normandy in the northern part of France. * In the , many of its inhabitants will speak French at times. This includes grammar; one letter mockingly calls the [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Est!_Est!!_Est!!!_di_Montefiascone Italian wine Est est] (Latin for "is is") "Était Était," French for "was was" or "used to be used to be." * Beauclair's architecture is based on the mannerist architecture of Zamość, Poland. * The culture is based on the mediterranean regions in Italy, Spain, and southern France. *The Ducal Guard wears morions, helmets of Spanish origin. Notes * Toussaint is the main setting of for the for . References ar:توسان cs:Toussaint de:Toussaint fr:Toussaint it:Toussaint pl:Toussaint pt-br:Toussaint ru:Туссент uk:Тусан zh:陶森特 Category:Blood and Wine locations Category:Nilfgaardian Empire Category:Vassal states Category:Duchies